


Falling

by Arkham Asylum Escapee (Runs_With_Wolves1)



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Agender Character, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, BAMF Arthur, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bottom Arthur, Camping, Cannibalism, Character Death Fix, Coughing, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crash Landing, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fear of Discovery, Fever, Fever Dreams, First Contact, Fix-It of Sorts, Gangs, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Gun Violence, Healing, Hearing Voices, Horseback Riding, Horses, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Internalized Homophobia, Is it not gay?, Loss of Control, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Arthur, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Psychological Trauma, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Robbery, Secrets, Sharing a Body, Stuttering, Symbiotic Relationship, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tentacle Sex, Terminal Illnesses, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), is it gay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Arkham%20Asylum%20Escapee
Summary: Arthur Morgan was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that dinosaurs were once a real thing, it never occurred to him that there could be life on other planets.It never occurred to him until a creature from the stars crash landed in front of him.Until Arthur had one crawling under his skin.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Morgan cursed under his breath and hunkered further down over his saddle. Tree branches tugged at his skin as he urged his horse on through the forest. Arthur could hear the Strawberry town lawmen not far behind. Up ahead off the small trail was a thicket. Arthur cursed silently and steered into the thick underbrush.

"Easy girl."

The young Morgan horse settled at Arthur's calm voice. The lawmen were quickly approaching their hiding spot, but both horse and man stood steady. Arthur quietly withdrew his pistol in preparation. It was unnecessary as the thicket was overlooked as the police rode past them, heading further up the trail. With them out of earshot he let go of the breath he'd been holding. Even with them gone, Arthur did not move or lower his gun for several minutes. He finally deemed it safe and relaxed back in the saddle.

"Fuck. That was too damn close. Fuckin' Micah."

Arthur continued off trail, heading away from Strawberry and the trouble Micah had caused.

"Killed half the town for his fuckin' guns. God damn idiot. Should have left him to hang."

Scratching at the stubble on his jaw, Arthur weighed his options. He could go back to camp, but it probably wasn't a good idea in case he accidentally dragged trouble back. Best to head off and lie low for a while, few days at most.

"Come on Rachel, might as well go huntin'"

Arthur kept Rachel at a slow walk and took trails and back roads. The horse had run hard earlier and Arthur didn't want her cooling off too fast and risk her getting ill. Finally they reached a good camp site far away from any trouble. Arthur dismounted and untied the reins, dropping the lead, ground tying the horse.

"That's my girl."

Arthur didn't hold many things close to his heart, but Rachel was one of them. A palomino Morgan he'd bought in Valentine with nearly every penny he'd had on hand. He hadn't expected much from the young, hardly trained horse, but she had proven herself time and time again. Rachel huffed in his face and Arthur blew back at her.

"Let's get this off you."

Saddle removed, Arthur brushed her down and fed her before setting up his bedroll and camp fire. The sun was starting to set and he was simply too tired to hunt tonight. Grabbing some salted meat from his pack, Arthur settled in for the night.

 

* * *

 

 The sound of Rachel's nervous neighs woke Arthur. He immediately turned over, reached for his gun and sat up. His pulse picked up in preparation. It could be anything that set the horse off, but Arthur was betting on one of two things; lawmen or a mountain lion. Any police would have trouble finding him this far out. The fire had died down to embers, and no longer a deterrent to a cat. Arthur tossed some sticks and leaves onto the dying flame with one hand, gun steady in the other.

"Please don't be a cat. I'll take a shoot out over a mountain lion any day."

The fire grew but Arthur didn't see any lions, but you never did see them. They saw you first. Rachel was growing more antsy and Arthur glanced at her. She would know where the predator was and alert him to the right direction. Only. . . only the palomino was looking up. _The trees!_ Arthur nearly kicked himself for being so stupid, mountain lions were well known to ambush from above. He knelt and aim where Rachel was looking, but there was nothing there.

"Girl, I don't see anything. What's wrong?"

Rachel danced in place and Arthur spotted what had her nearly fleeing. He laughed and put down his gun.

"Easy girl, you're okay. They're just shootin' stars."

Arthur leaned back against his saddle and watched as the tiny pinpricks of light shot across the night sky.

"Just a bunch of rocks burning up in our sky."

He tried to calm his horse ad she started to settle at his voice.

"Good girl. Just some pretty lights."

Only one of those lights was getting bigger and not dissipating. The blaze was getting brighter, almost like having a small sun in the sky. Arthur felt his stomach drop and fear filled him. Surly it wasn't going to hit the ground? There was a roar in the air as it shot overhead of them. Arthur clamped his eyes shut and waited for the impact. And waited, and waited. Finally there was a far off boom and a slight tremor in the ground. Opening his eyes, Arthur looked around. The meteor hadn't landed on top of him. Actually from the sound delay, it was probably several miles out. It sure felt closer when it flew overhead. Arthur wondered if it was all in one piece. It's be interesting to see the meteor.

It was probably worth a lot.

A plan started to form in Arthur's mind. If he could be the first to get to the meteor, he might be able to claim it as his. If it was small enough, he might even be able to take it and sell it. All he had to do was get there first.

Arthur turned to saddle up Rachel. Rachel was gone, having spooked and fled.

"God _damn it!_ "

 

* * *

 

 It took nearly an hour to find and calm down his spooked horse, and two more to make it to the impact sight. Arthur stared in amazement. The creator was about thirty feet across and in the center maybe six feet deep. Trees had been knocked down and caught fire, the dirt tossed up from the blow was hot and ashy. Arthur dismounted and slowly made his way to the meteor. Something crunched under his foot and upon closer inspection it was some kind of dark blue glass. An uneasy feeling rose in Arthur's gut. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Dutch always said he was impulsive and one day it'd get him in trouble. At the edge of the creator, Rachel snorted and stomped a hoof.

The smoke cleared and Arthur got a good look at the meteor. It. . . it was a sphere that was split in half. The split was perfectly straight, not something that could happen naturally. Inside were what seemed to be some kind of jars made from the strange blue glass, all of them broken. Beneath the broken glass were puddles of sludge. All a dark hue, colors ranging from purple to silver. They boiled in the hot dirt.

This was all very wrong and Arthur. . . Arthur needed to leave. Get back to camp, screw the lawmen. He quickly turned and starting making his way back to Rachel when he kicked something. It was one of the jars, but it was unbroken. Arthur hesitated before getting closer and nudging it with his foot. The light of the small fires around him glinted off something in the jar. Something shinny and black. Something moving. Arthur nudged it again and the jar shook. Whatever was inside began moving more rapidly and before Arthur could decide whether to leave it or not, the jar exploded.

A black tendril shot out and grabbed Arthur's chest and clung onto him. Rachel whinnied and bolted into the forest, leaving Arthur alone to fight.

"Fuck! Shit, get off!"

Arthur grabbed at the squirming black mass, trying desperately to throw it off. The slime stuck to him and to Arthur's horror, began to sink _into_ him.

"No no no no!"

Arthur fell back onto the warm ground, clutching at his chest screaming. He could feel it inside him. He could feel it slither into his body. A growl reverberated through him, but it did not come from around him. Arthur shook as he heard it growl in his head.

An over whelming feeling of _hunger_ took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of ways Arthur could survive TB that aren't just "he gets better". My first thought was werewolf!Arthur, but werewolves seem to be my go to monster. Then I thought, mutant like from Marvel, specifically Wolverine. But Wolverine had bone claws till he got a metal skeleton, which can't be done in Athur's time period. Then I thought of Venom. An alien can crash land on Earth at any time! And Arthur's is dumb enough guy to get caught up in the middle of it all.
> 
> Venom/Arthur because Venom/Eddie is canon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hungry hungry hungry hungry hungry** _

This was not where _they_ were supposed to be. Wrong destination, a crash landing.  _Their_ companions boiled on the got ground. Only _they_ had survived. And now there was a host.

The host was easy to take, its fear and panic clouding its mind.  _They_ were able to grab control while it floundered in its own skin. This host was vastly different from any host _they'd_ had before. It was of high intelligence, an advanced species.

But that didn't matter. It had a basic digestive system and _they_ were **_hungry_**.  _They_ could worry about everything else later.

Prey was near by. _They_ pumped power into the host, claws and teeth strengthening and sharpening. Weak as _they_ were, this was the best _they_ could do.

It was time to hunt.

 

* * *

 

Arthur felt nothing but an all consuming hunger. The fear was washed away as the pain of starvation swept over him. His body moved on its own and Arthur could only watch through a cloudy haze. His body needed food and he- they- would get it.

Through the trees, searching, hunting. There. Easy prey. Standing, grazing unaware.

Arthur's body lept onto the animal, black claws slashing at its throat. The prey fell, screaming and gurgling in its sudden death throes. It died quickly, but not quick enough to feel pieces missing as Arthur started to eat.

Blood poured down his throat and Arthur moaned as it hit his stomach. The warm flesh was easily bitten off and swallowed. The hunger started to lessen, but it wasn't enough.

He needed something more. His body followed a wonderful smell that came from the head. Black claws pierced the skull and split it open. Warm grey and white matter turned to pulp in his mouth, spinal fluid dripped between his fingers.

This was what they needed.

Arthur continued to eat in bliss, giddy with delight. Finally full, Arthur flopped onto his back. Awareness returned to him slowly.

He was full, the meal had been good.

What had he eaten?

He'd gone hunting?

He must have, his hands were covered in blood.

Where was his camp?

There was no fire?

Raw.

He'd eaten the animal raw.

Arthur jolted back up into a sitting position, eyes landing on the gruesome carcass of his last meal.

Arthur turned onto his hands and knees and gagged. His body tried to expel the contents of his stomach, but something wrapped around his stomach and clamped it shut. Arthur was left to dry heave on the ground. The nausea pasted, but he felt no better.

Lying on the ground, half eaten, skull ripped apart, was Rachel.

Arthur took a deep breath that turned into a half chocked sob. He'd killed his horse. He killed and  _ate_ his horse. His girl, who always came when he whistled. Who stood steady in a firefight. His palimino who nibbled on his hair and nosed at his pockets looking for surgar cubes.

He'd killed her and she never saw it coming. Probably died in terror wondering why her master was the one to turn on her.

"Oh girl. My girl."

Arthur crawled to her hunching over her cooling body, running his hands through her mane.

"What did I do. Oh God, what did I do?"

Something rumbled in the back of his mind. Arthur gasped at the sound. The black ooze. It had seeped into him. Crawled inside and made him  _eat_ Rachel.

"Get- get out."

The  _thing_ rolled inside him, almost exploring.

"GET OUT!"

It stilled and a feeling stuttered into Arthur's mind. There were no words, but they were not needed. It screamed one thought at him.

**Mine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Finals week.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur stumbled through the woods, his saddlebags tossed over one shoulder. Sweat stung his eyes and a wave of dizziness nearly sent him to his knees. Arthur wasn't sure where he was going. Horseshoe Overlook was a day of hard ridding from Valentine, but he wasn't at Valentine and was short a horse. He left Rachel where he'd killed her, body cooling in the night air. Before he left, Arthur had sliced off a long section of her mane. It was now wrapped around his right wrist and braided. A shiver of fear and disgust ran up his spine at the thought of eating her and Arthur could feel as the _thing_ in him followed the feeling and forced it to repeat. _It_ quickly grew tired of the new sensation and went back to whatever it was doing. Arthur wasn't sure, but it felt like his body was being explored.

Arthur growled and stumbled as his kidneys were prodded.

"Fuckin' stop it. Hitchhiking parasite, get lost!"

Panic started to set in at the acknowledgment of the creature and his heart rate started to pick up. _It_ brushed against his heart and Arthur roared in anger. He tossed the saddlebags to the ground and started to scratch at his chest.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Arthur ripped his shirt open, nails digging into skin. Blood started to well up from the shallow lacerations. Before more damage could be done, the muscle in his arm and legs tensed and locked. Arthur clenched his jaw and tried to move his arms, but they were frozen in place. The skin on his chest started to tingle and he watched in sickening awe as the flesh knitted back together and healed, leaving not even a scar. It was only then that Arthur regained control of his limbs and fell to his knees. Gasping and fighting against waves of panic, Arthur shook on his hands and knees. This was wrong. His own body was being used against him by some being _from space_. Already he could feel a fever rising, dizziness and chills shook him. He needed a doctor- fast. Surely a doctor could help get rid of this. . . this _thing_.

Arthur lurched to his feet, picking up his saddlebags and set off again. It was hours of stumbling and staggering through the dark woods. The fever started to overtake him and bone deep weariness settled in. Every time he tripped and fell, it took everything to just stand back up again. His unwanted passenger seemed content in watching him. Finally as the sky started to lighten in the east and Arthur spotted smoke rising through the trees.

Arthur walked into the camp on shaking legs. There were two horses and a carriage, horses already hitched and ready to go. Two men were in the process of tearing down the camp.

"Whoa there stranger!"

The two older men around Hosea's age surged to their feet as he approached, but didn't pull guns. Arthur raised his hands but the motion caused him to sway.

"I ain't lookin' for trouble mister, just need some help."

The two men glanced at each other, a look passed between them before one of the men approached.

"Come on kid, sit down before you fall down."

Arthur dropped his hands and sagged in relief.

"Thank you."

He sat down heavily on a log as the other man handed him a canteen. Arthur grunted in thanks and took a deep drink.

The first man sat down as well before speaking.

"My name is Marvin Hughes, and this is my brother Seth."

Seth nodded and Arthur tipped his hat.

"Arthur Callahan"

"Well met, Mr. Callahan."

"Arthur, please."

"Well Arthur, I must say you look like you've been through an ordeal. Where is your horse?"

Arthur winced and Marvin shared another look with his silent brother.

"A bear killed her."

"Ah, our condolences. Where are you headed?"

"Valentine."

Marvin smiled.

"What luck. My brother and I are traveling to Annesburg. We can drop you off on our way."

Arthur sighed in relief.

"Thank you mister. This is mighty kind of you."

Arthur tipped his hat forward to cover his eyes.

"I ain't got much, but I have about 45 dollars. . . "

"Hush now boy, I don't want your money. It ain't no trouble to us."

Seth nodded along with his brother.

"Now climb on in the back, and we'll be off. We should make Valentine by late evening."

Marvin looked Arthur over with a critical eye.

"You oughta see a doctor first thing the next mornin'."

Arthur climbed into the carriage and settled down. Seth sat next to him and handed him his canteen again. Chugging the cool water, Arthur hoped a doctor could help him.

 

* * *

 

 

The host left the meal, wandering off into the wilderness. They let them go, they were weak and needed to rest. However, that didn't stop them from exploring their new host.

It was mammalian, and definitely of high intelligence. They circled the brain, but did not dive in. This was a complex host and they did not want to kill it, best to just connect minimally. Enough to have a vague sense of the host's actions. Odd sensations would occasionally pique their interest, one was a weird sorta spasm down the vertebrae. They forcefully recreated the motion before growing bored and moved on. There was a digestive tract, blood, bones, even filtration organs. The host spoke, but since they were not deep in it's mind, they could not understand it's language. One organ gave constant convulsions, and it was loud. They gently explored it and their host must have felt it because the organ picked up in speed and blood moved faster.

Ah, this was a heart. Awfully loud and violent. And only one! How primitive!

Their host, however, extremely disliked them near its heart. The host. . . the host was attacking itself, it's language spewing from it's mouth. They quickly seized control of the muscles in all four extremities. There was minimal damage, but they would fix it. Then maybe their host would understand; they could be good for it.

 Still tired and weak, they spread out and fell into a stasis, allowing their host to do as it pleased. Only, the host's temperature was rising. Not too far, but enough that they noticed. And tiny cells in the host's blood were starting to attack them.

Hmm, for only having one heart, the defense systems were not too shabby. They set upon the cells and started to consume. Their host would accept them, they would make it accept them.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur remembered falling asleep in the carriage, only to awaken to a cool cloth being placed on his head. He moaned and tried to turn away, but the motion caused the world to swim. He closed his eyes again and fell back into unconsciousness. He surfaced next to jumbled words, his ears felt like they were full of cotton.

". . . not make. . . valentine. . . fever. . ."

He slipped back under, groaning as he suddenly felt the carriage rock violently.

". . . hold. . . fast. . . doctor. . ."

Arthur cracked his eyes open, it was night again. The stars blurred past as the carriage sped down a road. Building occasionally caught his eye.

". . . HELP. . . DOCTOR. . ."

Arthur felt as he was lifted out of the carriage and sighed in relief when he sank into a soft cushion. A man was above him, trying to get him to drink something.

Guess he made it to a doctor.


End file.
